


Pumpkin-Spiced Season

by amandateaches



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandateaches/pseuds/amandateaches
Summary: When teases you about your love of all things pumpkin, you make a bet that you can get him to love it too. Obviously, you find a way to use his weaknesses against him.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Pumpkin-Spiced Season

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for two of the requests for my Fall Drabbles, because they fit so well together. The first was from @wingedcatninja: “Convincing Dean to get pumpkin spice scented candles by treating him to pumpkin pie” and the second was from @katymacsupernatural: “Dean teasing you about your love of everything pumpkin.” I hope you two enjoy this fluffy one! Also fills the Dean Winchester square for @spngenrebingo.

“Ooh, look, babe, they have pumpkin-flavored coffee creamer! We should totally get some!”

Dean rolled his eyes, his whole body practically rolling along with them, as you waved towards him in the middle of the supermarket aisle. “Oh, come on, Y/N/N, not another thing pumpkin!”

You looked back at the creamer you were holding and the excitement fell from your face. “What? What’s wrong with it?”

Dean took in the confused embarrassment on your face and immediately tried to take it back. “Oh, no, I didn’t mean it like that, honey. It’s fine, it looks good. You should get it.”

He started walking away, but you moved to step in front of him, blocking his way. “Woah, not so fast, mister. What did you mean ‘not another thing pumpkin’?”

Dean sighed, giving you a sheepish half-smile. “It’s just, I mean, you know, we’ve been having a lot of pumpkin stuff lately.”

Your eyes widened slightly and you shook your head in denial. “No we haven’t…”

Dean’s smile widened. “Y/N, it’s the second week of November and you’ve already bought, and made me eat, I might add, pumpkin oreos, pumpkin pancakes, pumpkin ice cream, pumpkin poptarts, and pumpkin jellybeans…I mean, for God’s sake, yesterday, you were using pumpkin butter on our toast. You love anything pumpkin. And, I mean anything.”

Your teeth caught your lower lip, the beginning of a pout forming. “So?”

“So, I’m just a little sick of all the pumpkin,” he laughed. “But, I know you aren’t, so go ahead and get the creamer.”

“I don’t have to…”

Dean shook his head, lowering it to stare directly into your eyes. “No, no, no, don’t you even dare start listening to my complaining. You love all those stupid pumpkin things, and I love you, so I want you to get any pumpkin-flavored whatever that you want.” Dean paused, a smile breaking at the left side of his mouth. “Just don’t expect me to eat it, okay?”

“Okay,” you laughed, pecking him softly on the lips, before you ran back for the creamer, grabbing two bottles, just for the hell of it.

That night, while you were lying in bed, one ankle crossed over the other, with your laptop perched on your lap, Dean walked in, grinning as he saw you. “There you are, babe. What’cha doing?”

“Just shopping,” you replied, absentmindedly clicking on stuff on your screen. With your last click, you sat up excitedly. “Ooooh…”

“What is it?” Dean asked, plopping down beside you and looking over your shoulder before groaning. “Oh, God, Y/N, no…”

“What?” you laughed, shutting the computer and placing it down, crossing your legs underneath you as you spun around to face him.

“Pumpkin spice candles, Y/N? Really?” Dean moaned, leaning back against the headboard and closing his eyes, laying his hand across his face with a dramatic sigh.

“Hey, it’s not food,” you chuckled, bending over and placing your hand on his chest. “Besides, they smell good. I mean realllly good.”

He grinned, putting his hand over yours without opening his eyes. “I thought we talked about this obsession you have with pumpkin. Do we need an intervention?”

You laughed, shaking your head at his suggestion. “As I recall, you told me to embrace my pumpkin love this morning.”

“Yeah,” he clarified, “but, without me, remember? Candles seem like a much more communal activity than coffee creamer. I can’t exactly just not smell them.”

“Oh, I bet you’ll love it,” you promised. “You love the smell of pumpkin.”

“Ha! I do not.”

“Oh, yeah?” you asked, a plan forming in your head. “Wanna bet?”

He opened his eyes then, his eyebrows raising up in interest. “Bet what?”

“If I can get you to admit you like the smell of pumpkin, you will buy those pumpkin spice candles for me and light them every night for the rest of the month.”

He cracked a smile. “And, if I don’t like the smell of pumpkin? What do I get then?”

You thought about it for a second. “I’ll do that thing you’ve been asking for….” you started, leaning up and whispering the rest of your naughty bet in his ear.

“Oh, I’m in,” he agreed gleefully. “And, I fully intend on winning that.”

“Wait! We need rules. You have to be fair, no bias. You can’t pretend you hate it just to win the bet. If you really like the smell, you have to tell the truth. Deal?”

“Deal,” he nodded, reaching out and shaking your hand for emphasis. “Do your worst, babe.”

“Easy,” you boasted, launching yourself up and heading towards the kitchen to put your plan into action. “I’ll be back!”

When you returned, nearly a hour later, holding your secret weapon, you found Dean laying in the same spot on the bed, his eyes closed. When he heard you approach, he shifted a little, crossing his arms.

“Took you long enough,” he grumbled. “I was starting to think…” He paused mid-word as the smell from what you were holding hit him. “Is that?”

“Mhmm,” you muttered, wafting your hand over the plate you were holding as you walked closer. “A big, fat slice of my world-famous pumpkin pie. Fresh from the oven.”

“Mmmmmmm,” he moaned, almost obscenely, as he sat up, his whole body turning instinctively towards the pie. “Gimme.”

“Ah, ah, ah…” you tsked, moving the pie out of the reach of his outstretched hand. “First, tell me something- does the pie smell good?”

“You’re damn right it does,” he replied swiftly. “Now, gimme!”

You smiled and handed him the plate, squatting down to his eye level as he shoveled the fork into his mouth. “Want to know why it smells so good, babe?”

“Mm…mmm…hmmm…mmm,” he rumbled, his mouth full of pie.

You took your time, savoring the moment and dropping your voice to a whisper as you leaned in close. “Extra pumpkin spice. Just…like…the…candles,” you sang out, relishing in your victory.

Dean’s mouth dropped open, his fork clattering back down to the plate. It was obvious, in his excitement over the pie, that he’d forgotten all about your bet, and, now, realizing that he’d just lost, he was speechless. You laughed and patted him on the shoulder, standing back up and looking down at him. “$11.99 on Amazon, babe. You’d better buy two. We’re gonna need them.”

You turned and skipped happily out of the room. “Just wait until Christmas,” you chuckled, leaving the threat of many more seasonal smells to come lingering in the air behind you.


End file.
